The Children and the Kaiju
by Normama
Summary: As if the world hasn't got crazier since the existance of ESPer, now we got live size monsters! Japan, why must it suffer so? Kaoru, Aoi, and Shiho will now meet real monsters despite being called monsters themselves and learn just how much of a "human" they are. The monster themselves aren't really "monsters" either. Can they show the world that?


**The Children and the Kaiju**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zettai Karen Children, they belong to someone else. The same will go for Godzilla, Mothra, and Gamera. Also, while I may have adjusted the storyline a little, some familiar plotline are not own by me either. I'll claim this for every chapter presented in this story.

* * *

Chapter 001: The Queen and an Egg

* * *

Intro

Over fifty years ago, during the peak of World War 2, Japanese government was desperately trying to win against Comerica, who they unintentionally and regretfully force into the war. So desperate, in fact, that they form a team compose of mostly Esper to combat the approaching threat.

But forming the team of Esper wasn't the only thing that they did. They also form a team of scientist and charge them with one assignment: creating a vast army of monster under their control to help win the war.

This was done on an island called Marcus, where a secret facility was built to house the secret project. The Japanese scientists work tirelessly, hoping to please the mother land with what they were creating. They succeed in making several eggs that will house the creatures they will soon train to serve Japan. They will never get the chance.

A surprise bombardment of Comerica's bomber planes unintentionally destroyed the secret facility, kill all the scientists and most of the unborn creatures in their eggs. Marcus secret Japanese facility was never heard from again as Japan in the months that follow soon surrenders.

However, unbeknownst to the world, the secret facility of Marcus had left one present to the world in its supposed totally destruction. Amongst the wreaked machinery, shatter glasses, oozing liquids, and severed still powered cables one egg remains unharmed and intact. It had miraculously survived the bombardment that destroyed everything around it. The embryo inside still lives. But without the machinery to help it speed its growth, it can't yet emerge. So time must now guide it through its long and slow growing stage. As the embryo grows and the egg as well grows, it came one step closer to entering the world.

The last engineered enhance super creature the world will ever known will one day make its entrance…

* * *

"…I don't want to do this!" a voice proclaimed from an apartment. Inside, the owner of the voice can be seen. The voice had belonged to a thirteen year old girl with shoulder-length messy red hair and crimson color eyes. She was glaring at a man in his early twenties with brown hair, soft and caring brown eyes despite his current stern expression, and wore glasses with a gray business suit. Behind her, were two other girls around her own age. The one standing beside her had long dark-blue hair, wore glasses over her azure colored eyes, and had undeveloped chest. The other leaning over couch had shoulder-length curly silver hair, lilac colored eyes, and like the redhead had decent size bust to her chest.

"Don't be so selfish, Kaoru!" the man huffed at the redhead's outburst, "You can't deny your own family's wish to be together on Marcus Island!"

The redhead, Kaoru, huffed in defiant. "They only want me to be there because the people who are sponsoring them want to have a 'Family Special'! I'm not doing it!"

"Same here!" The long dark-blue haired girl announced as well, "I mean, my family is only going to sightsee some of the historical landmarks of Kyoto! Why can't you come along, Minamoto-han?"

"Because, Aoi," the man, Minamoto, sighed as roughed his hair with hand, "this is a 'Family Only' Event and I still got work to do…"

"You ALWAYS have work to do," the silver haired girl remarked, "and if its work we're talking about, why can't you come to Kyoto with me to help my dad?"

"What your dad is investigating is a private and personal matter, Shiho. Even your dad told me not to get involve…" The dark-blue haired girl, Aoi, and the silver haired girl, Shiho, sighed in frustration as Kaoru continue to grumble to herself. "Look, you three, I know how much you want to just stay here, but you have to have some quality time with your real families…"

"Yeah, but…" Kaoru began, only to stop short when Minamoto raised his hand.

"…But there's nothing we can do about it. Even if you go to the Chief, even he can't do anything about it. This isn't like a request from the government or a client, this is a request from your own family…something that can't be ignored even by the Chief. Just bare with it for the next few days and enjoy yourself. It's rare for you all to be with your own family, right?" The three thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding their heads in understanding. "Good…"

"…But what about you?" Shiho suddenly asked, "what are you going to do while we're gone?"

"Do work of course…"

"But you can't be doing work the entire time, right?" Aoi pointed out, "what do plan to do AFTER you finish work?"

"Uh…" Minamoto scratched his head in confusion, "Well, to be honest, I hadn't thought that far. Maybe I'll help Sasaki or work on perfecting the limiters…"

"In other words, more work?" Kaoru sweat dropped, "seriously Minamoto, did you grow up believing that you'll just work?"

"HUH? No! I…well…" Minamoto paused for a moment before noticing the three suppressing their giggles. "Wait, you're all making fun of me again are you?"

"…Maybe~," the three slyly wondered, igniting Minamoto's anger.

"Kids shouldn't make fun of the Adults!"

"There it is! Minamoto's famous line!" Minamoto sighed, but couldn't help but smile as he watched the three laughed at his outburst.

* * *

Kaoru found herself blinking after the tenth camera flash from a photographer in front of her and two other people. One was her mom Akie Akashi, wearing what looks like sexy swimsuit found only in movies, and the other was her sister Yoshimi Akashi, wearing nothing but some cloth warped around her revealing parts. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit with a heart covered cloth tied around her hip. They were on the sandy beach of Marcus Island, currently finishing their posing for the camera for the "Akashi Family" Special, at least for now. "Jeez," Kaoru roughly sighed as she rubbed her eye, "I thought for sure I was going to go blind…"

"You'll get used to it," Yoshimi laughed at her little sister's sigh, "after all, you ARE my sister…"

Kaoru sweat dropped. "I…never said anything about wanting to be a model like you, big sis…"

"No~," Yoshimi sneered slyly as she suddenly grope Kaoru's breast, "but you would play the part well~! Look how much THESE has grown~!"

"Ah…Hey!" Kaoru blushed before groping her sister's breast in return, "The only one to be doing any sexual harassment is ME!"

"Alright you two~," Akie sweat dropped as she watch her two daughters playfully harass each other, "that's enough! People ARE watching, remember?" The two sibling froze as they remember that the photographers and other folks were still in the area. They quickly separate from each other. "Kids…"

"Mom," the two huffed, earning small chuckles from their mother, "Stop it!"

"Ok, ok! Anyway, we all got about an hour before they start nagging us for more. Any ideas on what to do in the mean-?"

"Mrs. Akashi," one of the people from the crew called, "we need you to look at something for a moment…"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"Oh, alright! I'll be right back, you two, okay?"

"Okay," Kaoru and Yoshimi nodded as Akie wander over to where she was need.

"So," Kaoru sighed, "what do you suppose we should do while Mom is busy?" She turned to Yoshimi, hoping to get a reply, only to find that she was already wandering towards one of the yachts. "Ah, hey! Sis, where are you going?"

"Obviously to rest up until the next snapshot," Yoshimi proclaimed.

"But Mom would be back in a couple of minutes…"

"Nah, when Mom gets pulled away, she REALLY gets pulled away. Trust me, this is going to take a lot longer than several minutes from what I know…"

"Oh~! Well, should WE be doing something together?"

"Love to, but I want to rest up before the next snapshot…"

"WHAT~? But…"

"If you're bored, little sis, why don't you go off exploring? I heard that this place was bombed by Comerica, maybe you'll be lucky enough to find a bombshell still intact…"

"Very funny~!" Kaoru huffed sarcastically as Yoshimi enter the yacht for an hour snooze, "Well this is just great~!"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Kaoru huffed as she wanders through the vast underbrush of the island. She had decided to take her sister's suggestion and explore the island, mostly to vent her frustration.

"This was technically a chance for us to have fun together, but this is no better off than being ignore like before!" Kaoru kicked a coconut out of anger, but end up hurting herself.

"Ouch! That was stupid!" As she nursed her bruised foot, since she was wearing sandals, she thought back to her venting and frown.

"Okay, maybe that was going to far," Kaoru sighed as she got up to continue walking, "they did want to hang out with me but they just got busy, that's all. I mean, I bet if Mom wasn't pulled away first we would have been building sandcastle by now."

Kaoru gave another small sad sigh. "I almost kind of wish I had a younger brother or sister so that I can play with without needing Mom or sis but…" She grumbled as she tries to move between the bushes.

"Jeez, these brush sure are getting in the-!" But before she could finish, the ground beneath her suddenly as she felt her body suddenly being pulled down by gravity. "WAAAAAYYYY~!"

* * *

She was still falling as she continues to scream in surprise as her drop turn into an almost roller coaster like ride through some sort of ventilation system. The vents were all metal and manmade, but none of that matter to Kaoru as she continue to travel downward.

Finally after what seems like forever…SPLASH…Kaoru finally stop falling. That's the good news; the bad news is that she was now soaked wet from top to bottom. Kaoru had fallen into a pool of mucky liquid.

"Well, that was some ride," Kaoru murmur before noticing her entire body cover in the mucky liquid, "Ewe! What is this? What did I fell into?"

Kaoru took one quick whiff of her arm and immediately wanted to throw up. "YUCK! It smelled like rotten eggs left out in open air for days!" Well, that is disgusting.

Getting out from the pool, Kaoru tried vainly to brush herself off but the stench remains. "Great~! It will take weeks to clean this off…" That was when she noticed her surrounding. "Hey, where am I?"

Kaoru found herself underground, but not the same underground that you would be used to. After all, normally if you find yourself underground it would mean you are in a cave or a cavern. Kaoru was in neither, instead she found herself in an underground broken laboratory, complete with broken computers, smashed and shattered glasses, rusting pipes and severed wires that every now and then sparks indicating that there was still power, and more pools of murky smelly liquids.

"Okay," Kaoru awed as she stared all around her, "this was definitely not a cave…as far as caves go…"

That was when her eyes fell upon the strangest thing in the room yet: a large rock that looks too smooth and detail to be a rock.

"What is that?" Kaoru ponder as she made her way over to the "rock". When she did get close enough, she noticed that it was as tall as she was.

"I may not have psychometry powers," Kaoru commented as she rubbed her hand against it and found to her surprise that it was sandy smooth, "but it definitely looks more like a large egg than a rock…"

Every heard the expression "be careful what you wish for"? Well Kaoru is going to learn that too…the hard way.

As she continues to rub her hands over the "rock", the "rock" suddenly began to shake. Shocked, Kaoru jumped back as the "rock" began to shake more violently.

"Uh," Kaoru sweated in fear, "did I do something wrong?" Relax, you didn't. Kaoru watched as the rock continue to shake until several cracks appeared all over it. At last, with a loud roar, a head popped surprising our redhead.

"What the-!" Kaoru exclaimed in horror, "It really WAS an egg!"

Kaoru continue to watch as the eggshell came apart, releasing more of the creature and more of the slime that she had previously fell into. Now in full view, the creature as Kaoru saw it was a dinosaur that stands on two hind legs. Though it was slightly crouching, even then it was almost as big as Kaoru herself. Its structure was similar to how a Raptor would look, except it has five finger, small white maple leaf shape plates on its back, a large T-Rex like head, and charcoal-colored scales like a reptile. The dinosaur shook off the gunk slime on its body and opened its large almost human-like orange eyes. It peered around, seeing the outside world for the first time…that's when its gaze fell short on Kaoru.

"Uh oh," Kaoru whispered in fear as the creature came closer, its eyes narrowed as if wondering what Kaoru was.

Kaoru, meantime, was in a dilemma. Right now, as far as she knows, any sudden movement even to defend herself could cause the creature to pounce on her but if she does nothing the creature would continue to get closer, into biting range if it decided that she was nothing more than food.

"This is not good!" Kaoru instinctively began to back up slowly as it continues to press towards her, her muscle tense as she watched the creature carefully so she could dodge as soon as she sense something off. Suddenly, her back found and bumped into a wall.

"Definitely not good!" Now she got no more room to move as the creature had successful inched up to her face. This was it!

"N-Now take it e-easy," Kaoru managed, feeling the air coming from its breathing, as she stared straight into the creatures eyes, "don't do anything…rash! N-Nothing that I wouldn't do now…"

Either the creature didn't understand or it didn't hear her as it continue to stare at the redhead in curiosity. Suddenly it began to smell her from top to bottom. Oh boy, was it really considering her as its possible first meal?

Kaoru was sweating like crazy now, she sweated even more as the creature suddenly opened its mouth…and licked her face!

"KYAA~! NOO~!" That was the last straw for her. She knew she was going to get eaten as she threw up her hand to cover her face.

When she did however she accidentally bumped into a rusty pipe, which in turn fell apart snapping the still power cable inside. Sparks flew as the wires hit the ground, frightening the creature. With a shriek, the creature bolted away towards the opposite wall and with minimum effort tunneled out of the area.

Kaoru, who had her eyes shut from fear, opened her eyes to see the now powered down cable next to her, the creature gone, and a large tunnel in the opposite wall. "I…I'm alive!"

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Kaoru asked herself. Despite the danger, Kaoru decide to follow the creature through the tunnel it made, hoping to catch up to the creature. "I should have uses my esper power for heaven sake! How embarrassing…"

Hey, don't be. Anyone would have been like you in the same situation.

Anyway, Kaoru finally exit the tunnel only to be greeted by sea. The creature must have dug its way to sea where it swam away, seeing how its footprint leads to the sea. "Well, this turns out to be one swell day~!"

* * *

Normama: "So ends the first chapter of this story. And yes I am well aware that I have base some of the storyline on the first episode of Godzilla: The Series. And I don't care what other people say about the movie, it was great! And the series was even better! Too bad they cancel brocasting them now. Anyway, please leave your comments of your thoughts of this new story of mine. Yes, I know it's extremely short compare to my other story beginnings...sorry..."


End file.
